El Naranja de Ti
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Bueno esta historia es un NaruSaku, si no les gusta la pareja no recomiendo leerlo si si les gusta disfruten


**El Naranja de ti**

Iba a encontrarme con Hinata e Ino en la esquina una casa algo gótica pero con estilo que maravillaba a todas las personas que la veían con ángeles y gárgolas, ya que ahí seria el baile de hoy, el baile en el que nadie tenía parejas, por el anuncio tan repentino de la directora.

***FlachBack***

-Alumnos!-sonaba por la bocina del salón-El Baile de Otoño se adelantara para mañana en la casa gótica!, Eso es todo!-gritaba Tsunade.

Todos murmuraban entre sí cosas como "No tengo pareja","se supone que era a finales de mes, no a principios", entonces "las parejas se buscarían durante el baile"explicaba Kakashi.

Así que mañana seria cuando tendría que llamar la atención de Sasuke, yo ya estaba preparada, viéndolo a mi izquierda, cerca de la ventana, lo veía emocionada seria mi oportunidad el solo veía hacia adelante, veía a ¿Hinata?, no creo, tal vez solo como siempre ignoraba a todos, en eso sentí una mirada posada en mi y voltee mi cabeza para ver quién me observaba a mi derecha, ese rubio me estaba observando con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas, hasta que se percato de que lo estaba mirando y volteo hacia otra parte disimulando que no lo había hecho, lo que provoco una risa muy baja en mi y también un leve sonrojo al verlo, el siempre al pendiente de mí, lo último que Kakashi explicaba era que bueno teníamos que ir descentes a ese baile y que se escogería un rey y una reina.

_-"Sasuke y yo"_-pensaba yo alegre en mi lugar y lo iba a volver a repetir-_"Naruto y yo"_-¿Qué había pensado? ¿Naruto y yo?, eso había sido raro, pero a la vez me imagine esa escena…

***Fin FlashBack***

Apenas me estaba levantando de mi cama y al ver por la ventana vi un color que sobresaltaba de todos naranja por todos lados, en mi mente vino una imagen de una persona sonriente, de ojos azules y cabello color del Sol, y que vestía con anaranjado cuando salíamos a pasear, esa imagen hizo que sintiera un calor en las mejillas, ¿Por qué de nuevo pensaba en ese idiota?, ese idiota que aparecía en mis sueños, me acompañaba a salir a ver paisajes, y plazas, me acompañaba hasta mi casa cada que regresábamos de todas esas compras, me acuerdo que una vez me había comprado unos boletos para un concierto que el detestaba , pero aun así no dudo en acompañarme, Naruto…le debía mucho a él…le debía ¿mi felicidad?, bueno luego se lo pagaría ya pensaría con que.

Después de haberme bañado y arreglado para ir a la escuela, otra vez iba a tratar de que Sasuke se fijara en mí, lo iba a hacer, como ignorarme con este vestido, después de todo por eso cuando lo compre le pregunte a las chicas, pero ellas eran chicas, se como nos solemos comportar así que recordé como había sido cuando le pregunte a ese rubio.

***FlashBack***

-Bueno Sakura-chan tengo que irme-dijo Naruto dejándome en el pórtico de mi casa.

En ese instante se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Naruto que opinaba y aproveche la oportunidad de que estábamos en mi casa.

-¿Eh?¿Naruto…?-decía yo algo apenada, ¿Por qué estaba apenada?

-¿Eh?¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?-pregunto el viéndome ilusionado.

-Pues…yo quería saber tu opinión sobre un vestido que quiero llevar al baile de otoño tu sabes…-dije algo sonrojada y luego continúe con la pregunta-¿Podrías entrar y luego te lo enseño?-decía.

Después de un rato, Naruto esperaba en mi sala mientras yo echaba un último vistazo a mi vestido, luego me dirigí a la escalera y empecé a descender mientras Naruto se paraba instantáneamente cuando me vio, y vi que estaba sonrojado y al ver eso sonreí con los ojos cerrados y en eso me tropecé y cerré mas mis parpados esperando el golpe, pero en vez de eso un chico me tenía entre sus brazos, abrí mis parpados y ahí Naruto me estaba sujetando con una cara asustada y preocupada.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-Chan, te lastimaste?-decía Naruto y me había dado cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y me sonroje al instante que me levante.

-Eh, gracias Naruto-decia mientras lo veía-¿Bueno qué opinas?-decía para cambiar el tema.

Naruto se levantaba mientras me veía, en eso esbozo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que amaba de él, eso me hacia sonreír desde que lo conocí.

-Te ves más que hermosa Sakura-Chan-decía Naruto a lo que me sonroje.

En eso con una sonrisa me acerque a el, él se sonrojo, lo abrace y le susurre "Gracias…"

***Fin FlashBack***

Estaba saliendo de mi casa hacia esa mansión Gótica lo que no me esperaba encontrar fuera de mi casa era a Naruto, ¿me estuvo esperando, todo este tiempo?, que tierno y considerado era.

-Sakura-Chan cada día te ves más hermosa-decía ese chico de traje anaranjado.

-Naruto…-decía yo mientras me paraba a su lado.

-¿Tan mal me veo Sakura-Chan?-decía Naruto desilusionado.

-No, Naruto, te ves muy-pensaba en que palabras decir-guapo-decía al darme cuenta de lo dicho me sonroje.

-Je, no más guapo que tu Sakura-Chan, de seguro serás la reina del baile-decía Naruto sonriendo a lo que recordé _"Naruto y yo como reyes del baile"_.

-Gracias-decía yo al tiempo que veía hacia enfrente.

La calle estaba inundada de hojas naranjas por el otoño, "naranja" pensé y voltee a ver a Naruto, quien parecía querer decir algo.

-Sakura-Chan se que yo no soy Sasuke Teme, pero quisiera saber…¿si tu…quieres ser mi pareja?-decía Naruto sonrojado, lo cual me sorprendió y me sonroje.

Voltee a ver otra vez a la calle viendo como esas hojas Naranjas caían al suelo, ese naranja me hacía pensar en quien tenía a mi lado, ¿Por qué no pensaba en Sasuke?¿Por qué en Naruto?...siempre había rechazado a Naruto y lo comprendí…Sasuke muchas veces me había rechazado tan secamente como yo a Naruto, pero el que siempre estaba a mi lado, quien me cuidaba, quien me quería en verdad era Naruto, no un chico que …que podía decir de Sasuke…¿solo que era muy frio?...en eso sonreí al ver como caían dos hojas en mi mano, me sorprendí al ver dos tonos de color Naranja y rosado, las hojas de aquel árbol anaranjado se había mezclado con una de un árbol de Sakura, pero como si los arboles de Sakura solo se daban en primavera, al ver esos tonos, sabia la respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto, los agarro entre sus manos mientras las colocaba frente su pecho, el cual latía desbocado, no por tristeza ni susto era otro sentimiento, era un sentimiento que desde hace unos años se había activado, pero no sabía su significado, estos días con Naruto le habían aclarado eso, amaba a Naruto, lo amaba en realidad, amaba su carácter tan positivo que podía hacer que cualquiera se pusiera alegre, esas miradas, ese cariño.

-Naruto-dije a lo que él me miro asustado tal vez suponía que le diría lo contrario a lo que diría ahora.

-Ya sé, no quieres ir conmigo, quieres a Sasuke, entiend…-decía pero lo interrumpí al acercarlo por su corbata negra hacia a mi besándolo.

Era mi primer beso, si el primer beso de Sakura Haruno, al cual Naruto se sorprendió, pero en eso me correspondió, ese beso era más bello que los que había imaginado con Sasuke, más dulce, más alegre, mas Naruto, me aleje de él y le sonreí.

-Sa…Sa..Saku…

-Eso es un sí-dije.

-¿Un sí?-preguntaba Naruto confundido.

-Un sí a tu invitación-dije yo y me acerque y me recargue en su pecho-también es un te amo.

-¿Eh?¿Que has dicho Sakura-Chan?-decía el nervioso y rojo.

-Que yo te amo Naruto, yo te amo, entendí que era ese sentimiento que se alojaba en mi interior por ti, lo que sentía por Sasuke era solo atracción física, pero por ti amo tus sentimientos, tu carácter, todo tu eres hermoso –decía yo mientras lo volteaba a ver mientras lo besaba-Gracias…-susurre.

-¿Por?-dijo el confundido.

-Por enseñarme el amor…

* * *

-¿Donde estará Sakura?-pronunciaba Ino enojada colgada del brazo de Sai-Llevamos más de una hora esperando.

-Eh…tal vez…este viniendo hacia acá Ino…-susurraba la dulce Hinata quien como acompañante tenia a alguien que nadie se imaginaria que fuese su pareja Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ash…ya no esperare mas a Sakura, vamos adentro cuando venga la veremos-decía Ino jalando a Sai del brazo hacia dentro de aquella casa.

-Creo que también…tenemos que ir Sasuk…-decía pero en eso un beso de aquel pelinegro la calmo mientras este le decía.

-No te preocupes Hinata…ya me imagino que habrá pasado…algo similar a lo nuestro-decía Sasuke seriamente pero Hinata sabía que él estaba sonriendo.

Así Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron ahí parados y luego se encaminaron a una banca que estaba cerca de un ángel y un demonio representados en piedra…

* * *

Así dos chicos agarrados de la mano se alejaban por aquel bosque de hojas naranjas por el otoño, una chica de cabellos rosados y un chico de traje Naranja, mientras se alejaban dos pequeñas hojas caían, un hoja anaranjada y un pétalo rosa.

-"No seremos los reyes del baile, pero nosotros somos los reyes de un amor"-pensaba Sakura-Te amo Naruto...¿sabes que este otoño me hace pensar más de lo debido en ti?

-¿En serio?¿Por qué?-preguntaba el rubio a lo que se le hizo muy estúpido y gracioso a la vez a Sakura quien le dio un golpe pero el más suave que nunca le había dado.

-¿Por qué?, Porque el naranja es de ti-dijo Sakura riendo.

**FIN**


End file.
